


Bar Night || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Bitchhh u love ur kakashi hc so muchhh I was wondering do u do one shot request or imagines? If you do, could u do a one shot of all of kakashi and his usual friends walking home from a bar and then they here the reader yelling at her bf for cheating on her with her best friends and they all just kinda hear and feel bad for her and ask her if she wants to tag along with them OMGGGG that’s so fucking confusing ^^^^ 🤧it’s okay if u don’t u it 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓲 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓲𝓽 𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓴𝓼❤️
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Bar Night || Kakashi x Reader

The sound of screaming filled the air as the normal group of men made their way back to their houses. Just leaving the bar meant that most of them were pretty hammered and of course Kakashi was one of the only ones that were able to form coherent sentences and help keep them all upright. 

As they looked around for the source of the yelling they saw a woman standing a little way away, hollering at the man in front of her. “I can’t believe you! How could you do something like this.”

The men all stopped walking, waiting to see what was going to happen. Their instincts were about to kick in if need be. Kakashi was more than happy to defend a woman’s honor. Kakashi took his arm off of Yamato, leaving Gai to support his weight. He moved to the front of the group and watched intently. 

“She meant nothing, I’m so sorry!”

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it. She was my best friend! How could you think that I would forgive you after that?” The young woman was beginning to attract attention as people were looking out their windows.

Kakashi walked over to the couple and stopped them. He placed a hand on the back of his head and scratched nervously. “I hate to get in the middle of this, but I’m going to have to ask you guys to move somewhere else. You’re disturbing the people in the neighborhood.”

The young man that was taking the brunt of the screaming looked over at him and scoffed. “No more than you and your buddies over there are disturbing everyone.”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. “Listen up, I tried being nice, but if you’re not going to listen then I’m going to have to take you to the Hokage. Don’t think I won’t do it.” Lightning started to form in his hand as he watched the young man.

The rage in Kakashi’s eyes made the man step back a little. The young woman looked between the two of them and smiled. “What he said.” She looked to Kakashi and gave him a thumbs-up before turning back to the young man. “Get out of here you loser.”

Kakashi held a hand out toward you once the man was gone. “I’m Kakashi, it’s nice to meet you.” She grasped his hand and looked to the men behind him. Kakashi turned and pointed. “That’s Yamato over there that can barely stand. The one holding him is Gai. The last man over there is Asuma.” They all waved at her and walked closer. “We were just about to head home, but you look like you could use a drink.”

Asuma took a drag from his cigarette and smiled. “We’re happy to take you out with us if you want. I think we can handle a few more drinks.”

The young woman looked over at Yamato and cringed. “Are you sure that he can handle more?”

Gai tipped Yamato up some and spoke to him. “Yamato, wanna go have a couple more drinks?”

Yamato perked up and stood straight. “Of course I want a few more drinks. I’ll never refuse drinks.” He slurred his words, but he was now back in condition to walk. 

Kakashi held an arm out for her to wrap her arm into. “He was only doing that because we were originally heading home. He’s a giant baby.”

She laughed and gladly took his arm. “Then onward men, let’s get trashed.”

The group let out cheers and turned around, heading back to the bar.


End file.
